


The Cop & The Alien

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers (Comics), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monique is ambushed while pursuing a rape suspect, before the rapist can kill the ebony detective, she is rescued by a mysterious onyx haired woman w/a sword and green skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Cop & The Alien

by Taijutsudemonslayer

　

Monique is ambushed while pursuing a rape suspect, before the rapist can kill the ebony detective, she is rescued by a mysterious onyx haired woman w/a sword and green skin

　

Chapter One

The night began just like all the others for SVU Detective Monique Jeffries, she was on her way to her apartment on the west side of Manhattan when she got a radio call from Dispatch about Luke Mullen, a forty-five year old doctor who raped and strangled his daughter Jessica and raped his estranged wife Eleanor before fleeing the family home. Monique saw what looks to her like a man running into an alley, Monique sighed, she didn't want to tangle with this guy by herself, but she knew that she had to at least tail him until some Unis got here.

Monique got out of her car and drew her gun, she pointed it at Mullen.

"Luke Mullen, NYPD Stop right there!" Jeffries yelled.

Mullen spins around and fires three rounds at Monique, who takes shelter behind her car.

"You pigs aren't taking me in, I'll die first!" Mullen yells. High above the streets of Manhattan a lone figure stands on a rooftop watching everything happen.

Mullen scampers into the dark alley with Monique hot on his heels, Monique's vision quickly adjusted to the darkness.

"Come out, Mullen, make this easy on yourself." Jeffries said.

Gamora is flying overhead, in her shuttle, she is following Monique. Mullen is hiding behind a dumpster close to where Monique is standing, he grips his Glock 19 pistol tightly in his left hand.

"You're not leaving here alive, cop." Mullen hissed.

Monique is becoming uneasy and considers getting out of the alley and waiting for backup. The brunette holsters her pistol and turns to exit the alley when Mullen jumps up and fires four rounds into Monique's back.

Gamora is appalled at what she sees, she hurries down to assist the injured Officer.

Monique falls to her knees as blood poured from her body, Mullen walks up behind Monique and puts the Glock to the back of Monique's head.

"Say goodbye, Detective."

"Get away from her!" Gamora shouts as she touched down, her sword at the ready.

"Who are you?" Mullen asked, completely shocked.

"It is of no concern of yours, you scum. You won't lay a finger on this Officer." Gamora growled.

Mullen looked at the sword-wielding woman and then at Monique, who is lying on the ground still bleeding.

"I guess I'll just have to kill you both!"

"You should not talk so tough, Human." Gamora said with venom in her voice.

Mullen raised his gun and fired, Gamora blocked the rounds with her sword, then Gamora charged Mullen.

"Take this!" Gamora said as she swung her sword and cut the gun in two pieces before using a spin kick to knock Mullen down and out. Once Mullen was taken care of Gamora turned to the injured Officer.

"Officer, you are hurt bad, I'll take you to the hospital." Gamora said as she knelt down and picked Monique up and carried her to the shuttle and flew away from the alley.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Detective Monique Jeffries opened her eyes and found herself high above the streets of Manhattan.

 _'Where am I? The last thing I remember is being shot from behind by Mullen. Am I dead?'_ Monique thought to herself.

"Ah, you are awake, Officer. I had thought that you were dead." Gamora said.

 _'That voice, I heard it before I blacked out.' Monique_ said in her head.

"You, who are you?" Monique asked weakly as she stared at Gamora. "I am Gamora of the Guardians Of The Galaxy."

"You saved me?" Monique inquired.

"Yes." Sif answered.

"What happened to Mullen?" Monique asked Gamora.

"I took care of that dirt bag, Officer."

"Is he dead?"

"No, I only knocked him out." Gamora said as she looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Monique asked.

"A hospital." Gamora answers.

Monique looked up from resting in the seat behind Gamora's.

"Right down there." Monique moaned. Gamora then brought the shuttle down as gently as she could onto the hospital's roof.

Gamora left her shuttle and her sword on the roof before carrying the wounded Detective into the hospital in search of help.

"Please someone, I require assistance for this Officer, she has been shot!" Gamora bellowed, getting everyone in the room's attention.

Two nurses and Orderlies, and a Doctor hurried over to Gamora and Monique.

"Place her on the gurney and tell me who did this to this woman." the Doctor demanded, glaring at the green woman.

Gamora kept her silence, she didn't want the brunette woman to think that she had been watching her because she couldn't do her job.

"A-rapist that I was chasing shot me in the back." Monique said through clenched teeth, coming to Gamora's defense.

"Do you know how many times you were hit, Detective?" the Doctor asked.

"F-four." Monique said before passing out.

Once Monique was in the OR, Gamora left the waiting room. She went back up to the roof, she climbs into her jet and flew away from the hospital.

Three hours later...

Monique opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital Recovery Room surrounded by Munch, Olivia, Cragen, and Stabler.

"Where am I?  What happened?" Monique asked as she rubbed her eyes and tied to sit up, but a sharp burning pain in her chest stopped her in her tracks.

"You're in a hospital recovery room, Monique. You were shot." Olivia said.

"I know, I was saved by a strange woman, she had jet black hair and green skin." Monique explained.

Everyone looked around, not sure if they wanted to believe Monique's story.

"Wh-where's Mullen?" Monique inquired.

"ICU, you really did a number on him, Monique." Elliot said.

"I didn't do anything to Mullen, I was unconscious the whole time, Elliot."

Cragen looked at his watch and nodded to the detectives, who all turned and left the hospital room.

"You're on paid vacation for at least three weeks, Monique." Cragen said before he took his leave.

Gamora sat on the windowsill outside of Monique's room waiting for the other Humans to leave, she was happy that the detective had been saved, and Gamora smiled when she overheard the woman's first name.

"Monique, it's gorgeous, just like her." Gamora whispered.

"Wh-who's out there?" Monique asked, Gamora climbed through the window. 

"You saved me, Wh-who are you?" Monique inquired.

"My name is Gamora, I am one of the Guardians of the Galaxy. I was on patrol and saw that you were in danger." the alien woman said.

 

 


End file.
